


Monologue

by ANONYMOUSSS



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANONYMOUSSS/pseuds/ANONYMOUSSS
Summary: 没品笑话胡言乱语。虽然很短，但还是想分享出来。
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 4





	Monologue

24小时前，威尔勉强同意和汉尼拔同居了。  
24小时后，威尔拎着他的行李坐在客厅的沙发上与汉尼拔四目相对。  
起因是在凌晨3点的时候，威尔饿了。  
谁能忍心苛责一个睡眠不好的人的胃总是在午夜奏起交响曲呢。  
于是他趁着汉尼拔睡觉的时候到客厅的厨房里觅食。  
当他打开冰箱的时候，先是看到了一双灰蒙蒙的眼睛，然后他才反应过来那是一颗人头。  
虽然威尔知道在汉尼拔的冰箱里看到什么——任何东西，外星人也算——他都不会奇怪，但原谅他是个正常人，他吓得摔倒在地上，他听见他的屁股热烈地吻在了那昂贵的瓷砖地板上，紧接着他的尾椎传来钝痛。  
噢，我这是要长尾巴了？  
威尔撑住上半身，抬起头仰视着那颗人头，以他的职业——特聘——调查员的视角打量了起来。那颗人头属于一个男性，颈部的切口处理得十分妥当，干净又漂亮，红色的荆棘头环覆在有些干枯的毛发上，不过并不影响它的美感。  
是的，威尔从一颗人头上看出了美。有病。  
紧接着他在人头的旁边看到了他昨天下午去市中心排了两个小时队才买到的茶杯蛋糕，上面的红色果酱仍然很新鲜，像是刚刚淋上去的那样。  
去他妈的。  
威尔缓缓落下自己的上半身，平静地躺在了地上。  
*  
汉尼拔在威尔下床穿鞋的时候就醒了，但他没有在意，因为威尔的手机里装有定位系统门换了密码指纹双解锁玄关处设置了机关只要有人扭动门把手就会在屁股上被狠狠刺上一刀威尔的车已经被他打电话叫人拖走了还把他的大狗们偷偷养在了隔壁的楼里。  
所以他安心地闭上了眼睛。  
等了十分钟。  
然后他起床了。  
当汉尼拔下楼到客厅的时候，他发现冰箱的门敞开着，惨白的光在黑暗里十分诡异。  
但是他并没有看到威尔的身影。  
他走了过去，然后借着冰箱的灯光看见了躺在地上的威尔·格雷厄姆。  
于是这个杀人不眨眼的切萨皮克开膛手的脑子里第一次有了茫然无措的情绪。  
“你在干什么？”  
“你就当我死了。”  
“……”  
威尔瞪着天花板，他的目光并没有施舍给汉尼拔，现在他比冰箱里的人头更像个尸体了。  
汉尼拔看了一眼冰箱，然后看着自己晚上的杰作，然后他感觉弄懂了什么。  
“威尔，这是我给你的礼物……没有事先告诉你是我的错。”  
威尔平静地闭上了眼睛，然后悲痛地哼起了“牢不可破的联盟”——他也不知道为什么但他觉得此时此刻只有这首歌能够表达他的心情。  
该死的资本主义文明。  
汉尼拔见威尔并不理他，甚至已经哼到了乐谱的第十一行。他又看了一眼冰箱。  
汉尼拔，你终于发现了盲点。  
“我白天会为你买个新的蛋糕回来的。”  
威尔弹坐了起来，他已经三十多岁了可是现在他就像个十七岁岁的小伙子——指阴茎在裤裆里勃起的速度——一样站了起来。  
“然后呢？我咬第一口之后会在里面发现一根‘幸运手指’吗？接着你要跪下来说，‘亲爱的，嫁给我吧’？”  
汉尼拔被吓得一哆嗦。  
“你冷静点，威尔，你现在看起来不太好，激烈的情绪会使你的大脑——”  
“使我的大脑无比清醒。”  
“怎么，要给我做心理辅导？这次不用预约了？”  
“要我给你画个钟吗？”威尔指着冰箱里的人头，“给你画个这么大的？”  
汉尼拔眼角的皱纹抽动了一下，他不说话了，从袖子里摸出一把手术刀。  
“噢，原来是要给我做‘手术’呢。”  
威尔撩起了自己的上衣和前额黑栗色的卷发，他抖了抖脑袋，逼近了汉尼拔。  
“看到我头上和肚皮上的疤了吗？我是五线谱吗？”  
“要不你干脆捅我屁股吧，天花板看腻了让我数数床褶吧。”  
汉尼拔拿着手术刀的手颤得更剧烈了。  
威尔看着汉尼拔的眼睛，那双紫褐色的眼睛里闪过一丝犹疑。  
威尔睁大了眼睛，瞪得睫毛都翘了起来，“原来你真想这么干！”  
然后两个人都不说话了。  
第一个动的人是威尔，他像条兔子一样越过料理台往门外跑去，不幸的是，他比兔子低级多了，狐狸叼住了他的后颈。  
威尔被有力的手臂钳住脖颈，他的脚在地上蹬动了两下，手指掐着那个人紧实的肌肉发出阵阵呜咽。  
“你放开我。”  
“你为什么要逃？”  
“你为什么追我！”  
“你为什么要逃！”  
他妈的。  
两个人进行着毫无意义地对话，直到双方都觉得这是一场可笑的较劲，威尔先放弃了抵抗。他两手摊在身体的两侧，头颅无力的低垂着，像具再也救不活的尸体。  
“唉，放开我。”  
威尔叹息着，在男人稍有松懈的臂弯里转了个身，眨着毛茸茸的睫毛，吻住对方冰冷的唇角。  
“我得走了。”  
噢，没关系，反正最后你都会回来。   
这就是为什么当威尔提着行李走出房门与他告别的时候，汉尼拔并不感到害怕的原因。

*  
在深夜里，汉尼拔听到了厨房的响动，那是夜夜到来的秘密约会。他疲惫地翻了个身，踩上了那双棕红色的拖鞋。穿过楼梯，走入一尘不染的白色厨房，那里立着一座冰箱，金属在黑暗里折射着近乎透明的冷光，上面刻着一串字体优美的数字。  
汉尼拔拉开冰箱门，那颗人头正微笑着注视着他，诡异、荒诞，又美丽。

“你为什么要逃？”


End file.
